


Flex

by Bliss_Smith



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age Quest: The Landsmeet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_Smith/pseuds/Bliss_Smith
Summary: A few hundred words for a scene I couldn't get out of my head.





	Flex

**Author's Note:**

> A few hundred words for a scene I couldn't get out of my head.

It’s win or die but that doesn’t matter. All that does is her ribbon on his arm. He is her Champion and he will not fail her.

He knows he’s going to win before he can pull his sword. The man he’s facing—a man who is more than twice his age and a revered military leader— is too easy to read. He isn’t thinking _I better not lose_ or even _I won’t lose_ , he’s thinking _this boy can’t beat me_.

But the boy is fighting for his beloved.

~*~

The first time he watched her take down a bandit more than twice her size he almost collapsed in awe. When he asked her how she smiled up at him and opened her arms, making a gesture to encompass all 5’4” of her.

“I beat him, and every other one like him, because they take one look at me and immediately decide I can’t.” She smiled wider and fluttered her eyes at him, nailing him in place with her charm. “They underestimate me. By the time they realize what a mistake that is it’s far too late.”

~*~

It doesn’t take long to know it goes beyond underestimating. Loghain thinks he’s fighting someone he knows. Someone he can pin down.

He thinks he’s fighting a weak and green Chantry boy who has bitten off more than he can chew. Alistair likes that just fine. Let him find out about the supplemental training with his petite hurricane of a sparring partner and their motley band of followers when he’s made too many mistakes to correct.

~*~

She is in awe, watching him. She knows she should turn at least part of her attention to the rest of the room, to the politics of this particular moment, but she won’t. He is so perfectly himself and so perfectly hers she can’t look away. It’s not often she gets to watch him flex his power, that she’s getting to watch him do it in front of the very people who didn’t think he had any makes it even better.

 _Yes, do it_ she wants to scream and it’s hard to resist the impulse. She is so proud of him she thinks she might burst.

~*~

_The more they underestimate me the more they throw at me right out of the gate. All I have to do is take it and wait for that moment when they realize it isn’t working. The second I see it in their eyes I clock them on the forehead with my shield._

He doesn’t clock, he _taps_. When Loghain roars he grins.

And when his love laughs with the purest pride and delight he takes their adversary's head so he can give her a crown for a trophy.


End file.
